red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganymede
Ganymede is the third Galilean satellite orbiting the planet Jupiter and is the largest of her moons. "Marble columns stretch up behind Romulus, carved with Ptolemaic effigies. He's on Ganymede, in The Hanging Palace. The heart of their civilization." -- Darrow''Morning Star - chapter 50'' Composition Ganymede is larger in radius than Mercury, and nearly the size of Mars. It is described as glowing like a plumMorning Sun - chapter 29 & chapter 49 and coined the "city-moon of Ganymede" and Metropolitan Ganymede. This color and glow is due to the density of the urban area on the moon as it is the central hub of Rim society. Climate Ganymede's terraforming has allowed its citizens to maintain the forest and oceans on the surface. No detail is given about temperatures. Ecology Like all of the moons orbiting the gas and ice giants, there is no native flora or fauna on Ganymede, except through terraforming. There is not much detail about its vegetation, but presumably man-made farming agriculture and landscaping exists. It is mentioned to shine brightly, and its terraformed surface has blue oceans and green forests. History Background Like most of Jupiter's moons, Ganymede is highly militarized by The Rim. It is also the cultural and political core of their society. Ganymede's main industry is military technology and spacecraft design. Orbiting the moon's equator, Ganymede's industrial headquarters is described as a 200km thick dull-grey metal ring bustling with docked haulers, massive freighters, assembly lines, and electrical shops. All of which took 250 years to build.Morning Star - chapter 49 Most major ships, including Roque au Fabii's Colossus were built on Ganymede. The Battle of Illium During the Second Moon Lord Rebellion, Ganymede stood strong with Io as the last two moons to evade capture against Octavia au Lune and her Sword Armada led by Roque au Fabii.Morning Star - chapter 10 Romulus au Raa and the Moon Lords had allied with Darrow and The Rising in exchange for future independence from the Core. The majority of The Rim's military forces were housed along the orbiting dockyards of Ganymede. In a bold and forward-thinking move, after seizing control of the Colossus, Darrow fired heavily at Ganymede's valuable dockyards under the guise of Roque au Fabii taking on final act of violence against The Rim. The destruction was devastating to The Rim's military forces, their industry, as well as the lives onboard the orbiting ring and the moon. It is estimated 100,000 people died on the dockyard stations and then, as the metal ring collapsed to the moon's surface, another 10 million died under the rubble in New Troy.Iron Gold - chapter 47 While the decision weighed heavily on Darrow, he estimated the damage to The Rim's military prowess would impair them for at least 50 years - a gambit he took to assure Romulus au Raa could not threaten the Core if The Rising won. Locations Various cities, districts, regions * New Troy - primary city, most likely the capital Various buildings * The Hanging Palace - possibly a governmental building * Ganymede Institute - The Rim's variant of Mars' InstituteMorning Star - chapter 43 Trivia Ganymede is the ninth largest object in the solar system.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ganymede_(moon) It takes Ganymede about seven Earth-days to orbit Jupiter.https://www.space.com/16440-ganymede-facts-about-jupiters-largest-moon.html References Category:Moons __FORCETOC__ Category:Locations Category:Solar System